Generally speaking, in a power supply circuit including an envelope tracker and a plurality of power amplifiers, a configuration has been known in which an inductor for choking is connected to each of the power amplifiers as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2014-502808. That is, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-502808 discloses a power supply circuit which causes a noise signal leaked from power amplifiers not to flow to the exterior and prevents the noise signal from flowing in the power amplifiers by an inductor.